1. Field of the Invention
A chemically-structured delivery system for targeting vesicles containing medication or diagnostic material to the bone structure of a warm-blooded animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The biochemistry of the polyphosphoinositides, polyphosphates, polyphosphonates, diphosphonates, and the carboxylic acids, and their derivatives, as noted in the scientific literature, demonstrates that these molecules are capable of participating in chemical reactions that result in the formation of exceptionally strong coordination complexes with the calcium ions of the hydroxyapatite crystal of bone over a very broad pH range. The chemical process of binding vesicles to the hydroxyapatite of bone is one of chemisorption.
For an appropriate description of prior art, please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,044 (Hepatocyte Directed Vesicle Delivery System).